Snow Angel
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: Adapted from a Taiwan Drama-Snow Angel Young Sasuke and Itachi were left in an orphanage by their father. CEO Uzumaki Minato adopted them to accompany his son,Naruto.Yet,mishap fell upon Sasuke. Will Fate brings Sasuke and Naruto together after 15 year?


**Shannie: Another SasuNaru from me! i watch this superb drama snow angel(go watch)and the idea hit me! Toro is so handsome-sqeaul-**

**Full Summary: Young Sasuke and Itachi grew up in an abusive family. Their father killed their mother and left them in a equally abusvie orphanage. But CEO of the comapny BAZAAR, Uzumaki Minato, adopted the siblings to accompany his son, Uzumaki Naruto. Yet on the day where they were adopted, Sasuke felt sick and Itachi sneaked him out to see a doctor. But due to the rain, itachi slipped and Sauke fell down to the river. Washed away to another place... **

**For those who likes Who and Who...:**

**Don't worry... I wouldn't abandon Who and Who beacuse of this! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot -Sadface-**_

* * *

_**It's was very crowded. I… **__**I don't understand. I don't remember. All of it, everything. It seemed so distant. How can I explain this feeling in my heart? I… I feel lost. **_

Tsuki stood in the middle of a crowd. None of them looking anywhere but at a large television screen install outside of the world largest shopping centre: Uzumaki Bazaar 99. Even though it was snowing and the temperature went under 10 degrees, Tsuki stood in the middle of the burning crowd of fans.

"Tsuki! Tsuki! Tsuki! …"

Yes, they were cheering for him, a rising singer, who made to the top with only one album. And the passions emitted from the fans were more than enough to melt anyone's heart.

But Tsuki's heart was cold and … lost.

From a veranda, Uzumaki Itachi stared at the rising idol in the middle of the crowd. Through the years as a businessman, Itachi had mastered the art of keeping his face to a stoic, indifferent expression. Yet, at this moment, his eyes betrayed him. It revealed tenderness, love and regrets no one except his most trusted assistant, Sakura, has seen.

_**Sasuke, my dearest little brother. After so many years we had been separated, we finally reunite. Brother will protect you with everything I have. **_

Itachi shut his eyes to allow a tear to escape from the corner of his eyes. Sakura, who was by his side all the time, stood silent beside Itachi. She understood all of Itachi's pain. She knew more than anyone that this is the best outcome. However, in the depth of her heart, she was sorry for what had happened to the two poor lovers.

For it was Itachi and her who separated them.

* * *

_15 years ago._

It was snowing, like always. It was the happiest period of year to Uchiha Sasuke: Christmas, well not exactly, there was still about a week to Christmas. But it never hurts to prepare beforehand. Together with his brother, Uchiha Itachi, they hung up a variety of decoration on the Christmas tree. With their mother, Mikoto, singing Sasuke's favorite song, _Wind by Akeboshi, _their laughter won over the freezing cold of the winter.

Of course they were happy, because they were unaware of the tragedy that was about to occur.

Mikoto smiled warmly as she finished stitching the last stitch of the handmade teddy bear she made for Sasuke as a Christmas present. Itachi and Sasuke came to her side after they finished their job on the Christmas tree. Mikoto handed the toy bear to Sasuke. Sasuke flashed her a toothy grin, "Thanks mother! You're the best!"

"Mother? Where's my share?" Itachi faked glare at his mother, which the other laughed out heartily.

"Itachi! Didn't we agree on having presents on alternate year? This year is Sasuke's turn!" Mikoto tried to frown but her smile gave her away.

Itachi placed his small hands on his mother's shoulder, massaging it gently. "I'm just joking, mother. Don't take this to heart." Itachi gave a reassuring smile; he knew that his family was financially challenged. With a father who was a hopeless gambler and drinker that doesn't give a shit about what happened to them, the family could not possibly be well-off. Sasuke may be too young to understand, but Itachi knew it. He hated his father, for two reasons.

Firstly, he always took away the money that Mikoto slogged her guts off to earn. This wasn't so bad. What Itachi can't tolerate was that his father would always go on an abusing spree when he was drunk. His mother would always have a few more bruises whenever his father was drunk.

Then, a loud bang on the door broke the short-lived happy moment. Itachi noticed that his mother paled visibly. With trembling fingers, Mikoto placed her two kids in bed and urges them to sleep.

"Shh." His mother whispered hardly, eyes widened with fear. "Never come out even if you hear anything."

"But why?" Sasuke blinked innocently, he was afraid, but at the same time, curious.

"Don't ask." Mikoto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, but her voice softens. "If you don't listen to me, Snow Angel will punish you."

Sasuke always believed in the folklore of the Snow Angel. It was a white flower encased in ice, it could only be found on the highest mountain on a snowy day. It was said that only one with a pure heart could find it, and the person that found it could be granted of any wish.

"Okay." Sasuke obeyed with glee. To him, Mikoto was like the Snow Angel itself, so he would always obey her.

"Take care of your brother." Mikoto entrusted to Itachi sternly.

Itachi nodded as he cradled Sasuke closer to him. He was at a loss. Even though he was matured beyond for his age, he didn't understand what his mother was trying to tell him. All he knew was something bad was going to happen. Something bad always happens when that bastard of his father, Fugaku came.

Even though he was young, Sasuke had a foreboding. And it became worse after what his mother had told Itachi. And young children have the best intuitions when things turned out to be a disaster.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Mikoto turned to leave the room. But something stopped her. Sasuke reached out his small hands and tug at his mother's sleeves.

"Mother… please don't go." Sasuke pleaded.

Sasuke quivered in fear under the blankets, only revealing half his small little head. Mikoto was almost breaking into tears now. She blew a reassuring kiss on Sasuke.

"I'll be fine." Mikoto lied.

And she did the cruelest thing she didn't want to. She pushed away Sasuke's hand and left the room.

* * *

Moments later, Sasuke heard screaming and struggling. He got up abruptly, together with Itachi by his side. He clutched Itachi's hand tightly.

"He's here…" Sasuke croaked. He finally knew why his mother was frightened. His grip on Itachi tightened. Itachi did the same. Living under the fear of their abusive father, Sasuke and Itachi were petrified with fear. They dared not move a muscle.

Outside the room, Mikoto was struggling with her husband, Fugaku. Fugaku was ruthless, even to his own family. Mikoto couldn't let this monster gets near Itachi and Sasuke, he'll kill them! That's for sure. Maternal rage had invoked a hidden strength within Mikoto and she pushed Fugaku away.

Half stunned, half incited, Fugaku turned to a callous monster. He grabbed Mikoto by her hair and growled lowly with menace.

"Where's the money, you bitch!" His icy cold eyes showed so much murderous intent that only a devil could possesses as he raised a hand to slap Mikoto across her face.

"There's no money." Mikoto sobbed. "You took everything and you didn't even send us any money." Mikoto began to gasp for air, she was choking and hyperventilating.

"Useless slut. Don't bother to lie. NOW! WHERE'S THE MONEY??!!" Fugaku hollered as he hauled Mikoto up by the collar of her clothes and began slapping her again.

"There's… really… no … money…" Mikoto replied each word with a gasp after she fell as Fugaku released her.

After delivering a few punches and kicks to his wife, Fugaku began to ransack the house. He rummaged through cupboards and drawers. He tossed several china in the house to show his frustration with each failed attempt. The whole house was instantly thrown into disarray.

Mikoto sobbed noiselessly whilst suffering a few injuries in the arms, legs, stomach and cheeks. She silent prayed that Fugaku would not find that place where she kept the school fees of her children.

Then finally, Fugaku gave up. He threw his hands up in aggravation. He needed something to vent his anger on, and Mikoto was currently the only one nearest to him.

As unlucky as it seemed, Fugaku spun around to see Mikoto heaving a relieved sigh. Fugaku eyes narrowed as he approached the women. Mikoto was shocked; she wanted to slap herself for the blunder she'd caused. Now, she and her children would both be in danger again.

_**Undoubtedly, there's money somewhere, I just have to find it. If there is no money, this wretch wouldn't let out a sigh when I gave up. **_Fugaku narrowed his eyes towards a locked drawer.

He moved towards it. Only to be stopped by Mikoto.

"Please." Mikoto kneeled down and hugged his kneel to prevent him from getting closer to the drawer.

Fugaku merely stared at the woman with unconcerned eyes. This woman was in his way, thus he kicked the woman out of his way in cold blood. He only wanted money. He lived for money. And surely, he'll die for money.

Mikoto winced in pain as the impact sent her flying away. But she knew she had to stop him, even if it cost her life.

"Please, don't take the school fees of my children." Mikoto implored as she held on tightly on Fugaku's hand to restrict his movements.

"Your children is my children too! I got all the rights to take their school fees." Fugaku barked as his other free hand broke the lock of the drawer by sheer force.

"They don't have a callous fiend as a father!" Mikoto lunged at Fugaku, pushing him to another side. Unable to contain his rage, Fugaku grabbed a lying vase and hit it hard on Mikoto's head.

Fragments of vase scattered around. Blood spattered everywhere followed by a heart-piercing scream. Mikoto died instantly.

* * *

To escape from his felony, Fugaku left his two bloods and flesh on a deserted area, away from the city, to die.

Itachi was afraid. No, he was more than afraid. He was frightened and was at a loss. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had to protect Sasuke, but they would have to make out of this wretched place alive first.

It was freezing. The temperature had definitely gone down below 20 degrees. Besides from waking Sasuke up every ten minutes, Itachi himself was getting drowsy. But he can't fell asleep, for they would surely die in this snowstorm.

Then, as if god had descended from heaven, a flashlight of a car appeared. Two figures stepped out of the car. One of them reminds Itachi of a snake and the other was wearing glasses, looking like as assistant.

Itachi sensed danger from those two people; he cradled Sasuke closer to him, hugging him protectively.

"Oh! You must be Itachi-kun." The snaky person identified with his sickly sweet tone. "And he must be Sasuke-kun." The snaky person smiled.

"Who're you? Why do you know our names?" Itachi snarled. He was warily of the person from the start and now he mentioned their names, his alarm meter towards the two was at his highest.

"I'm Orochimaru." The snaky person introduced. "And this is my assistant, Yakushi Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded at his name as Orochimaru continued.

"We're from an orphanage and we came to bring you to our family." Orochimaru took a step forward but Itachi and Sasuke took a step back, keeping the distance between them the same.

"We're not bad guys." Orochimaru explained. "We're here to take care of you." He cooed. But it is obvious that his patient was nearing its limit. Orochimaru took a bolder step towards Itachi and Sasuke and forcefully dragged them to the car.

Albeit the cries and thrashing of the two kids, Orochimaru brought them to the orphanage against their will. Sasuke clutched his teddy bear tightly with one hand and the other on Itachi's hand. Sasuke was very dependant of Itachi and Itachi knew it. That's why he had to protect him with all he had. After all, Mikoto entrusted Sasuke to him.

Once they went into the orphanage, they were taken to a dinning hall with other children. In front of them, Kabuto took out his belt and began whipping Itachi. Too surprised to react, Itachi fell upon the mercy of Kabuto. With each whip inflicting an acute sharp pain, Itachi finally knew the reason behind him being whipped. He had created too much noise in the car.

_**If I'm being whipped now, then later, it would be Sasuke's turn! **_Itachi bit his lips, hoping to distract his attention from the pain on his butt. _**Sasuke, run!! **_

"Stop hitting my brother!" Sasuke cried out. Two streams of tears flow down his cheeks as his small arms clung on Kabuto's arm with the belt, constraining his movements.

"Get off!" Kabuto bellowed. "It'll be your turn soon!"

With his strength, Kabuto threw Sasuke across the room and continued to persecute Itachi. Gripping his teddy bear tightly, Sasuke leapt on top of Itachi, receiving the whips on his behalf.

"Stop! Sasuke!" Itachi blubbered; he can't possibly allow Sasuke to be hurt. He's his brother, and older brother are meant to protect the younger one. Not the other way round!

Sasuke yelped out in pain each time the belt connected to his flesh. The cries of pain caused Itachi's heart to throb in pain. His heart hurts more than his wounds to see Sasuke suffer.

In front of the other orphans, Orochimaru began his preach, indifferent to the suffering of the two brothers.

"In this orphanage, we're like a family. We must love each other." Orochimaru enjoyed the eerie silence. None of the children dared to move a muscle, they just ate in silence. "However," Orochimaru's tone sharpened. "Once you committed a mistake, you'll be duly punished."

Itachi knew that those words were directed to them, yet he kept his mouth shut. He did not want another repetition of what happened now.

From what it seems like eternality, Kabuto finally got tired and stopped. Orochimaru then ordered a kid to bring the two siblings to bathe.

"Look at them. They're filthy." Orochimaru beckoned one of the kids. "Ukon! Bring the two brats to the bathroom."

The boy, Ukon, brought the siblings out of the dining hall to the bathroom. To get to the bathroom, they had to pass through a long corridor, where the public bath was at the other end.

Sasuke hid behind Itachi all the time. Fear for this place overcame the pain on his flesh. It was a gruesome sight indeed. The skin had torn off and the flesh was exposed, Itachi knew that it was to hurt like hell when they got into the water.

"You know, once you got in here, never expect yourself to escape from this hell." Ukon told them while walking. "Even if you try to escape, they would always catch you." Ukon sneered.

"Don't you dare to frighten us like that!" Itachi snapped. "Someday I'll take Sasuke and escape from here!" Less than an hour in this place and Itachi was already planning to escape.

"Don't dream!" Ukon retorted. "Even if you made pass these monstrous gates, there a river which water level would rise and flood the bridge every time it rains. More than 10 children had drowned already!"

Itachi kept quiet. However, that did not deter him from taking Sasuke to flee from this torture chamber. Then, he felt a light tug on his sleeve.

"Brother? I… I don't like this place… I want Mother…" Sasuke locked his eyebrows with worry.

Itachi paused for a moment. Ignoring the stab in his heart, he bent down slightly to stroke Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke, be a good boy and Mother would definitely come for us." Itachi gave Sasuke comforting smile.

Sasuke happily nodded and believed in Itachi's lie. Itachi felt guilty for lying to Sasuke yet he had no other choice left. He can't allow himself to hurt Sasuke anymore. Sasuke was too young to endure this.

"Oi! You've something interesting here…" Ukon eyed the item in Sasuke's arm with lust. "Give me the thing you are hugging!" He ordered Sasuke.

Frightened by the volume of Ukon, Sasuke quivered behind Itachi, for Itachi was his shield and shelter. Itachi outstretched his arms to protect to protect the small creature behind him.

"Get away from my brother." Itachi hissed. He would not allow anyone to bully them anymore!

"I'm the leader here! Everything that you possessed belonged to me!" Ukon pushed Itachi aside and tried to snatch the teddy bear away from Sasuke, which the other refused to relinquish his grip on his bear.

"Brother!" Sasuke sobbed.

Sasuke cries of help causing a fury to build within him. Invoked, Itachi spring at Ukon, knocking him to one side. Blinded with rage, Itachi swiped at Ukon, pinning him onto the ground, giving him punches on the stomach. Ukon yapped out in pain, alerting Kabuto.

"YOU!" Kabuto bellowed, pointing at Itachi. "HOW DARE YOU START A FIGHT?!"

Picking Itachi up by his collar, Kabuto gave a tight slap on Itachi's face. He exerted so much strength that a tickle of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Yet, Itachi was so filled with rage to notice or feel the pain. He leveled Kabuto with a glare that could kill. Unease by the murderous intent Itachi gave, Kabuto released Itachi abruptly and Itachi fell hard on the floor.

"Brother!" Sasuke ran to his brother side, wiping away the blood on the side of the lips. Sasuke terrified, the shock of being abuse hadn't faded, and tears brimmed.

"Are you okay?" he sniffed.

"I'm fine." Itachi replied gently, his eyes no longer visible of any rage or fury, just gentleness and love. He brought Sasuke closer to him and caressed him protectively.

Kabuto shuddered and left. He was actually affected by the intensity of the glare. But the fright was replaced with a new emotion: anger. He was determined to make Itachi pay!

The next day, Itachi was called for his punishment. A punishment that could be deadly if one was not strong enough.

Itachi was made to stand in the snow; which temperature ranged under 5 degrees, with only a layer of clothes. No heavy winter clothes, no warm drinks, nothing.

And there Itachi stood, trembling and shuddering in the freezing cold wind. Teeth clattering as he shivered in cold. His lips were dry, he was about to freeze to death. But he can't, Sasuke was still in there. If anything happened to him, they'll direct their anger towards Sasuke, he had to hold on!

Then, amidst the snow, a small figure approached him. He was still carrying the familiar bear. He was also wearing thin layer of clothes. Not uttering a word, Sasuke stood silently beside Itachi.

"What are you doing?! Get back!" Itachi ordered, subtly he realized that he had raised his voice at Sasuke.

"Because…" Sasuke whimpered. "It's all my fault that Brother was punished..." Two stream of tears flowed down from Sasuke large beady eyes. "It... is … because … brother… protected…. me…." Sasuke sniveled between each word.

Touched, Itachi started to cry. He didn't realize that Sasuke was so… understanding. Whilst crying, Itachi gave Sasuke a genuine smile.

And thus, both of them stood in the snow, shivering yet warm in their heart.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

How was it? Please review.

As for those who watch Snow Angels. It was obvious that

Sasuke is Ji Teng! :D

Itachi-Qi Xing Feng :D

Naruto-Qi Xue Tong :D

Sakura-Elaine. :D


End file.
